


i taste the grit of heartbreak

by someotherchick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, IN SPACE!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someotherchick/pseuds/someotherchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's only one way this story can end.  </p><p>(in which scott and stiles end their last mission together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i taste the grit of heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> aggressivefrowning asked you: scott x stiles in space

_It's supposed to be an honor._ You can't tell if he's more sad or tired or bitter when he says that. Too shell shocked to do more than nod as he goes on and on about duty and prestige and serving your colony for the greater. You remember hearing the same spiel when you signed up yourself, but you didn't pay much attention then either. The rumbling of your empty belly was too loud in your ears, too present, too all-consuming.

 

All you could think of was filling it, of making sure your mother never knew what it was like to be hungry again.

 

You didn't care about specifics; all you knew was that by signing your name you were signing up for a new life. A better one, you'd thought.

 

 _I just wanted to make my father proud_ , he says as he forcefully wipes away tears. You're on auto-pilot as you pull him close, wrap your arms around his shaking frame. You taste the salt of his sorrow on your tongue.

 

He keeps you together by falling apart and you cling to each other, two brittle soldiers left to die on an inhabitable moon.

 

He mouths your name against your pulse point, teeth surrounding the heart stuck in your throat.

 

He's crying until there's no more tears to cry, while you wait for the moment where you both die.

 

( there's only one way this story's gonna end, lover; might as well get used to that )


End file.
